


独占你的温柔

by Trosweetie



Category: markgun - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 15:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trosweetie/pseuds/Trosweetie
Summary: 此章为开车片段，完整走Lofter：Trosweetie





	独占你的温柔

**Author's Note:**

> 此章为开车片段，完整走Lofter：Trosweetie

　　Title表示，情侣之间没有什么是来一炮解决不了的。如果一炮不行，那就两炮。

　　他曾经问过Gun在床上是否与Mark契合，面对这样的灵魂拷问，Gun摊手表示，不知道，没试过。

　　作为一个贴心的好朋友，Title送给了Mark一盒碟片并美其名曰：通往极乐世界的点。

　　不要问为什么Title会有这样的碟片，他也是托好友在国外买回来的，为了好朋友的和谐性福，Title可谓做出重大牺牲一度被带片回来的好友误以为gay。

　　总而言之，所有的前戏都不重要，重要的是，在某个月黑风高的夜晚，Mark和Gun真情实感的来了一炮。

　　也许一炮不够，但是他们确实找到了通往极乐世界的点。

　　

　　Mark这天洗完澡闲得无聊，他和Gun决定看电影。

　　Mark想起前几天Title给了他一盒碟片，表情之语重心长让Mark觉得可能不是什么好东西。

　　特别那句：通往极乐世界的点。特别的不简单。

　　但是没关系，反正无聊，就当打发时间了。

　　他的Gun正在浴室里洗香香，虽然他已经和Gun确定了情侣关系，但是除了亲亲以外两个人还没更近一步的发展。

　　不是他陈马克不想，而是一直找不到合适的时机，虽然他们之前就已经开始了同居，但是现在才确定关系没多久就直接啪啪啪，他的Gun哥会不会觉得他太肤浅了？

　　但是每日见到Gun胸口睡衣大敞的小Mark总是在裤子里支起帐篷昭告自己的主人：我要。

　　Mark只能在清晨提前爬起来跑到浴室，看着自己的生理反应，默默骂了一句小Mark你可真的是太不要脸啦！虽然我也很想要。

　　Mark从冰箱里找出两瓶果汁放在茶几上，他将两瓶饮料拧开瓶盖，然后拿起其中一瓶喝了一口。

　　Gun穿着酒红色的浴袍从浴室出来，领口开得很大，再大一点就能看见小红点了。

　　他走到沙发旁，亲了一口Mark就挨着他坐下。

　　Mark闻着Gun身上甜丝丝的草莓味，像食物一样诱人，我可真的是太想吃掉你了。

　　Mark差点把自己的想法说出来，他亲亲Gun的发顶说：“我先去放碟片。”

　　然后，两个人挨着在沙发上看片头。

　　片头是两个带着眼罩只穿了一条遮羞布的男人，一个坐躺在床头后面靠着一个枕头，另一个人从床尾爬了上来。

　　Mark拿起桌上的果汁喝一口压压惊，为什么这个电影那么像基威开头。

　　Gun挑挑眉想起碟片好像是Title送的，心里猜到了几分，果然是同宿舍的好兄弟，太有心了。

　　爬上床的男人直奔主题，一上来就扒了人家的裤子。

　　好吧，看着那个裸露在空气的小东西，这可不就是基威开头吗？

　　Mark有点尴尬，他侧过头和Gun说：“我不知道……是这个。”

　　你要是知道了，还能放出来和我一起看吗？肯定会自己偷偷藏起来欣赏的吧！

　　但是Gun什么都没说，他拿遥控按了暂停键，看着Mark尴尬的表情坐到了Mark身上。

　　“看多没意思，我们直接做吧，siwat～”最后一个词Gun几乎是含着他的耳廓说的。

　　很好，他硬了。

　　Gun的手在Mark的胸前打转极富挑逗性的用圆润的指甲盖隔着衣服刮过乳尖。

　　Mark用手捏住Gun的下巴，看到他绽放出妩媚的笑容，甚至将舌头伸出来在自己鲜艳的嘴唇上绕了一圈。

　　很好，他现在硬的发疼了。

　　他吻住如花蕾般的嘴唇，将诱人的小舌头勾进自己的领地，发出色情的吸吮声。

　　Gun嘴里发出细细的呻吟，手一路向下摸到精神抖擞的小家伙。

　　他隔着短裤在上面揉捏，引得Mark将他吻得更深。

　　Mark的嘴唇离开，温热的触感落在他的脖颈，他伸出舌头压在他的大动脉上，呼吸声被无限放大，灵巧的舌头在他身上作乱，不过是短短几天，这个小朋友在亲吻方面进步神速，深知怎样将他拖进情欲的深渊。

　　Gun的手又摸上Mark精瘦的腰线，他又去摸摸Mark薄薄的紧实的腹肌，对男朋友的身材非常满意。

　　Mark解开了Gun的浴袍带子，本来就松松垮垮的浴袍从肩上滑落，露出好看的蝴蝶骨。

　　Mark的吻落在Gun的锁骨上，又一路吻着将红色果实含进嘴里。

　　Gun的喘息随着Mark的舔吸加重，他扶住Mark的肩膀开始叫Mark的名字，他咬着嘴唇声音又媚又色情：“你是不是忍了很久了，嗯？”

　　Mark从他胸前离开，和他对视，看着Gun脸上的坏笑只想把他瞎说实话的小嘴巴堵住。

　　Gun用手指挡住Mark的嘴唇，他媚眼如丝说出来的话分分钟都要了小Mark的命：“想要我吗？”

　　想啊，想得发疼。

　　真男人说干就干。Mark把Gun推倒在沙发上，手摸上光滑的大腿，细腻的手感让他喟叹，他的Gun哥真真是个尤物，这么好的宝贝他这辈子都不想给别人，他要好好地把他藏起来。

　　Gun却笑着抓住Mark一路向上的手，笑眯眯地说道：“Siwat还没有回答我，想要我吗？”

　　Mark对着身下的Gun顶了一下胯，P'Gun可太坏了，明知道他不善言辞。

　　Mark俯下身去，蹭蹭对方的鼻子，说道：“想要，每天一看到你就想把你艹得哭唧唧啊，P。”

　　Mark猝不及防的流氓话使Gun菊花一紧，他手拽着Mark的领口说道：“那你还让我等那么久，原来你这个小禽兽早就忍不住了...啊！”

　　Gun的话被Mark手上的动作打断，他摸上了自己的脆弱。

　　Mark扯掉Gun的内裤，笑得一脸邪气：“早知道P也想和我做，我就不忍那么久了。”

　　手指恶劣地在铃口打磨，又快速地抚慰着他，Gun只能仰着脖子呻吟。

　　Mark将Gun含住，舌头舔过茎体，又重重地吮吸，如此反复逼得Gun射了出来。

　　此时此刻精液是最好的润滑剂，他将精液尽数抹在隐秘的入口，又爬上前看着Gun发红的眼角说道：“P'Gun要尝尝自己的味道吗？”

　　说着，又是唇舌交缠，口腔里瞬间盛满了檀腥味。

　　Mark将Gun吻得喘不过气来，手指在入口来回打转，他趴在Gun的耳边说着让他面红耳赤的话：“P知道自己这么好吃吗？”

　　嘤嘤嘤，男人的嘴骗人的鬼，明明不好吃，但是Gun还是被Mark说的话撩到了。

　　他扭着身子，自己的手也摸上了小Mark，他摸到那令他菊花恐惧的尺寸，突然后悔：“我们商量一下，上下的位置好不好……”

　　“P想坐上来自己动吗？”Mark亲亲他宛如带着水雾的眼睛，好吧，就是说攻受没得商量的意思。

　　Mark的手指伸进甬道，瞬间被软肉排斥着这个异物。

　　“我会很温柔的，不要怕。”Mark吻上Gun的嘴唇安慰着。

　　手指在里面到处探寻开拓，感受到自己被逐渐接纳，他想起Title说的那句：通往极乐世界的点。

　　好吧，他现在明白是什么意思了。

　　他在Gun的体内寻找着那个通往极乐世界的点，Gun难耐地叫着他的名字，天知道Gun现在这副被欺负的样子有多好看。

　　Mark感受到里面湿乎乎的，分泌出的肠液使他进出更加方便，他加入一根手指继续作乱。

　　终于在Mark觉得自己忍不住的时候，成功地找到了通往极乐世界的钥匙。

　　他的Gun哥变调的呻吟和吸附着他手指的柔软证实了这一点，他不断地研磨着那个点，Gun的叫声又酥又柔，叫得他恨不得马上提枪上阵。

　　终于在Gun的身体做好准备以后，他将自己抵在入口。

　　不同的触感使Gun低下头去看，他看到自己又勃起了，还有Mark那个大凶器。

　　“你是不是背着我，好好做功课了，嗯？”Gun对上Mark含笑的眼睛更加肯定了这个想法。

　　“你猜呢？”说着Gun眼睁睁地看到Mark从沙发底下掏出一盒避孕套……

　　“我从来不做无准备的仗。”Mark手脚利落地拆开包装袋，在日后的Gun只想咆哮一句，难道这就是你在家里到处藏避孕套的理由？虽然后来事实证明所有套套都没有被浪费。

　　Mark在Gun的震惊中挺进他的体内，引得Gun又是猝不及防地叫了出来。

　　Mark等Gun完全接纳他以后开始动了起来，Gun抓着沙发边缘，被抬起的一条腿被架在Mark的肩膀上，脚趾头不受控制地蜷缩着。

　　他被撞击得说不出一句完整的话，每一下都对准花心让他欲罢不能。

　　Mark将Gun的腿放下，扶着他换成了跪趴的姿势。

　　他半趴在Gun的背上，双手环住Gun不盈一握的腰肢，他热烈的吻落在他的蝴蝶骨上，身下的撞击仍然没有停止。

　　Gun抓住Mark环着自己的手臂，不停地发出千回百转的叫声。

　　Mark感觉有无数张小嘴吮吸着他，带着他走向极乐世界。

　　Gun的叫声染上哭腔，他哭着求饶：“够了siwat，够了，啊…不行了……”

　　男人的嘴骗人的鬼。Mark记得这句网上看来的至理名言，他仍然没有慢下来，反而恶劣地说：“P真的太不诚实啦，明明那么想要怎么能叫Mark停下来呢？”

　　“你那么不乖，我要惩罚你哦～”说着加快了撞击的速度，Gun觉得自己的灵魂都要被撞出体外了。

　　他随着Mark给予他的无边欲望沉沉浮浮，仿佛到达了极乐世界。

　　他被Mark按着换了几种姿势，现在的他和Mark面对面，他坐在Mark的身上。

　　“P不是说想在上面吗？那P自己动动试试看好不好？”Mark用手抹去Gun眼角的眼泪，笑得一脸荡漾。

　　Mark停下了所有动作，就等Gun自给自足地动一动。Gun只觉得自己空虚得慌，可是Mark就是打定主意让他自己动。

　　他撒娇地讨好着亲亲Mark也无济于事，啊，我都让你做攻怎么还那么斤斤计较呀！

　　Gun只能扶着Mark的肩膀可怜兮兮地自己动起来，可是每一次撞击都成功地避开了那个点，无法抚慰自己的Gun开始哭唧唧：“我不要自己动了……”

　　Mark看着Gun委屈的样子心都化了，但是他还是不依不饶：“那P以后还想不想做上面哪个啊？”

　　“不想了……”放弃，这辈子反攻是无望了，况且刚才自己动的时候好累哦，这种累活还是交给Mark来做好啦。

　　Mark让Gun环住自己，开始了新一轮的撞击。

　　他舔着Gun的耳朵，听着他不成调的呻吟，他真的是要好好谢谢自己的邻家大哥哥给自己促成一个那么好的时机。

　　他们依附着对方，Mark撸动着Gun使他获得双重刺激，Gun尖叫着手用力扣住Mark的手腕再一次射了出来。

　　而Mark也进入了最后冲刺在Gun体内射了出来。

　　他们趴在对方肩上平复着，Gun不遗余力地称赞着他：“你好厉害。”

　　“你知不知道你说这句话有多危险？嗯？”Mark笑着去摸Gun的脑袋瓜。

　　Gun笑着反问：“有多危险，你又硬了吗哈哈哈！”

　　他们开始互相亲吻，电视上还停留在基威开头，夜漫漫，探索极乐世界的时间还很长。

　　而他们走进对方生命结伴而行的时间，更长。

　　需要无数个日日夜夜。


End file.
